Inocente confusión
by Rx-sama
Summary: Uryuu decide regalarle un peculiar regalo a Ichigo, ¿Le gustará? ¿Y qué pensará el pequeño regalo al respecto cuando se de cuenta de su singular y muy entretenida función? Ichigo/Uryu *BL*


_Hola mi gente, espero estén maravillosamente bien. Yo ando feliz porque estoy de vacaciones así que mueran de envidia los que tienen clase :P xD_

_Bueno, este FanFic ya lo había subido en diciembre pero por razones... ¿tontas? Lo siento, es que no sé cómo —en serio, no sé cómo pasó— lo borré sin querer xD Estaba editándolo puesto que el Fic era para un concurso y estaba siguiendo los consejos que me dieron para mejorarlo pero de repente lo borré xD Y lo peor es que días antes me pasó lo mismo en Amor Yaoi... Pero no, no estoy enamorado ni nada, es sólo que me distraje y cometí la burrada, digo, ya tenía como 5 bellos reviews ¿Quién en su sano juicio no ama los reviews, sus preciosos y tan valiosos reviews? xD Peeeero en fin..._

_Es un IchiUryu algo distinto a lo habitual en donde entremezcle dos historias, la de los chicos y la del personaje principal, porque no, ellos no son los protagonistas xD _

_Y sí, es pervertida... Ahí lo dejo xD_

_Espero que lo disfruten, saludos a todos._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, todo es obra de Kubo.

* * *

**Inocente confusión**

_Bleach_

_Ichigo K./Uryu I._

Erase una vez un juguete que siempre soñó con jugar con alguien. Era su única ambición y llevarla a cabo —desde que lo fabricaron— siempre fue su meta.

Era diciembre y desde donde se encontraba observaba como la nieve caía sin cesar por la ventana. No sentía frío. Estaba muy bien resguardado en su caja de exhibición y se sentía orgulloso de poder satisfacer las necesidades de algún individuo; de quien lo comprara y lo usase como el juguete que era. ¡Y qué mejor que las épocas navideñas para estrenarse!

A pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo en la tienda, quería con todo su corazón que alguna persona lo obtuviera. Eso lo haría muy feliz. Tener la oportunidad de hacer sonreír a alguien le daba mucha ilusión. Además, se sentía afortunado por estar en venta en plenas fechas decembrinas, ¡Y estaba a la vista de todos!

En una ocasión, vio a un pequeño niño asomarse por el gran cristal que había en la ventana y desde donde podía verse parte de la calle y, al otro lado, una gran y hermosa plaza. Él sonrió al observar tan tierna criatura, y más aún cuando atisbó en sus mejillas un hermoso color rosa: se había ruborizado. Pero el dueño salió de repente muy enojado para alejarlo. El pequeño juguete se sintió triste porque el niño le había parecido muy lindo. Quería jugar con él y hacerle pasar un buen rato.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —preguntó un juguete vecino.

—Me hubiera gustado que ese niño me llevase a su casa para jugar. Pero el dueño lo ha echado —explicó desganado y con la cabeza ladeada.

—No te preocupes, alguien vendrá por ti y te llevará a su hogar. Eres muy popular y te aseguro que te adquieren más rápido de lo que imaginas —le dijo el otro animándolo mientras la daba unas cuantas palmadas en su cuerpo para calmarlo.

El juguete se entusiasmó nuevamente y siguió esperando. Observaba todos los días como las personas entraban y salían del establecimiento. Pero había un detalle que le llamaba la atención: nunca iban niños. Eso le disgustaba. Pensó que el dueño quizá, desde aquel incidente, les restringió la entrada. Igualmente no podía hacer nada, sólo aguardar a que alguien lo rescatase de esa caja de plástico: fuera o no un infante.

—¿Por qué quieres irte con un niño? —interrogó un día un anillo confundido que se encontraba en un anaquel cercano.

Su admiración por los pequeños se había dado a conocer por toda la tienda y eso suscitó polémica por parte de todos los juguetes y artículos que allí moraban.

—Porque ellos son los que le dan vida a la navidad. De sólo verlos mi mundo se enciende.

—Aparte del hecho de que puedes encenderte porque tienes luces —explicó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en la boca—, los niños no son los únicos seres que viven la navidad. Los adultos también forman parte de ella. Y la disfrutan de manera muy distinta, por si no lo sabías.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el inocente juguete mientras se tornaba más rosado aún. Le alteraban esos comentarios.

—Será mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo, querido —intervinieron unas esposas que se hallaban en una caja junto con un juego policial—. Lo que si te digo es…— estas sonrieron con malicia y no dijeron nada más al observar la confusión que habían sembrado en él.

El juguete no entendía el por qué sus compañeros se comportaban de esa manera. Él no era un mal juguete, sólo tenía un sueño y ese era ser parte de los juegos de algún pequeño y hacerlo feliz. Pero su obsesión por ellos de alguna forma les parecía gracioso a sus colegas, lo cual era insensato. ¡Eran juguetes! Se suponía que para eso fueron fabricados. Inclusive empezaron a hablar y a reírse a sus espaldas.

Intentó entenderlos conforme pasaban los días pero no encontraba la razón de su misterio para con él.

—¿Qué acaso cuando te enciendes, no te sientes raro? —curioseó un día un frasco cercano.

—¿Raro? Sólo me muevo. ¿Qué tú no? —respondió confundido.

—Yo no tengo baterías. Mi función es facilitar la tuya —explicó para mayor confusión del juguete—. Por eso no creo que seas muy buena opción para ser parte del repertorio de juguetes de un niño.

—No te comprendo. Yo sólo quiero jugar, eso es todo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—No tiene nada de malo —intervino de repente un muñeco que pasaba por allí—. Sucede que el tipo de diversión que tú produces no es muy adecuado para un niño. ¿Me captas?

El juguete se quedó callado. Aún no comprendía. Consideró que sus compañeros sólo querían molestarlo, así que decidió no prestarles más atención, en especial a ese muñeco que parecía le escupiría algo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo estaba seguro que pronto se iría y no pasó mucho tiempo para que su anhelada predicción se hiciera realidad.

El veinticuatro de diciembre apareció frente a él un chico. ¿Un niño? Pensó al verlo. Pero era demasiado alto para serlo. Aún así su rostro le conmovió de tal manera que se movió con todo su corazón cuando el joven lo tomó entre sus manos y lo encendió. Era el día perfecto para salir de esa tienda y hacerlo feliz.

—Esto no es mi estilo, pero… —dijo el chico. El juguete le prestó atención y su expresión le enterneció, por lo que se movió con más intensidad. Necesitaba impresionarlo si quería salir de allí. Además, le pareció sumamente encantador—. Supongo que será un buen regalo— susurró no muy convencido.

El chico tomó el juguete del estante, no sin antes coger de otro anaquel cercano uno de los frascos. El juguete, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, recordó lo que éste le había dicho días antes. No entendía cómo un frasco como él podía facilitar su función. Era absurdo. El frasco le guiñó un ojo al juguete y junto con el chico se dirigieron a la caja registradora.

Indudablemente el juguete estaba feliz y, aunque precisamente un niño no lo había adquirido, no significaba que no estaría en las manos de uno. Tal vez lo regalaría a un sobrino o a un hermano menor. Escuchó perfectamente cuando el muchacho dijo que sería un buen presente. Aunque le extrañó que también haya llevado al frasco, decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

—Te dije que nos llevarían juntos —irrumpió súbitamente el frasco. Ya ambos habían sido comprados y se encontraban en una bolsa, muy seguramente dirigiéndose a la casa del joven.

—¿Y eso qué? Tus funciones y las mías son muy distintas —se defendió el juguete.

—Aún no entiendes para qué sirves, ¿verdad? —inquirió el frasco, sorprendido ante la ingenuidad de su acompañante.

—Para jugar, claro está —el juguete ya estaba harto de tanto misterio.

El frasco rió ante lo irónico.

—Lo sé. Eso es obvio. Lo que quiero decir es que tú sirves para otro tipo de juegos. Creo que te estás imaginando algo que no es, mi querido juguetito.

—¡Ya basta! Será mejor que me expliques de una vez por todas qué es lo que sucede…

Ishida se apresuró a llegar rápido a casa. Si bien las fechas navideñas no eran de su total agrado, esta sería especial. Además, quería sorprenderlo. No por nada hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por entrar en esa tienda del pecado.

—¡Kurosaki, ya llegué! —El Quincy escondió en una gaveta lo que había comprado y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

—¡Eh, Uryu! Estoy en el baño. No tardo —gritó el Shinigami no muy lejos.

Ishida se recostó sobre la nevera tras cerrarla y suspiró.

—Mi primera navidad junto a él. Qué extraño me siento —susurró. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio vuelta para lavar el vaso en el fregadero.

Uryu estaba avergonzado. Pero había decidido darle una sorpresa un tanto inusual a Ichigo para navidad.

—No querrás decir: Nuestra primera navidad juntos, Uryu —El Shinigami se apareció de repente por detrás y le abrazó posesivo.

—¡Kurosaki! No hagas esas cosas…

—No puedo creer que aún me llames por mi apellido, Uryu. Llevamos once meses juntos. ¿No te parece que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza?

Al joven Quincy le parecía grandioso que su pareja alcanzara tal grado de madurez en tan poco tiempo. Pero le intimidaba que lo hiciera más rápido que él. Se zafó de su agarre con delicadeza y lo miró a los ojos con decisión.

—No es eso, Ichigo. Es sólo que… aún no me acostumbro a la idea. Sabes bien que…

—¿Qué soy un Shinigami y tú un Quincy? Sí, lo sé bien. Pero me dejó de importar el día en que te dejé de ver como mi rival —le respondió serio, tomando una leve distancia entre ambos.

Ishida guardó silencio. Se suponía que las batallas habían terminado y que debían seguir con sus vidas normales. Pero su estúpido orgullo en cierta forma le impedía abrirse por completo frente a él. Por eso decidió hacer algo para remediar esa situación.

—Lo siento. Tienes razón.

Ichigo sonrió. Le agradaba verlo vulnerable.

—Oye, Uryu, ¿Te parece si nos vamos a cenar ya? —invitó emocionado—. ¿O prefieres que vayamos a cazar Hollows?

El moreno elevó la mirada y la cruzó con la de su pareja, confundido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro —El de cabellos naranjas se acercó y encerró nuevamente entre sus brazos al otro—. Es más, puedes cazar mi Hollow ahora mismo —bisbisó descarado y seductor en su oído.

—¡Kurosaki! —Ishida era un guerrero orgulloso, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa ocurrencia.

—Es broma, es broma. Sólo vamos a cenar, ¿vale? Que los viejos nos esperan en mi casa.

El juguete estaba impaciente. Sabía que sería una grata y bonita sorpresa. Como se dio cuenta de que forraban su caja con un papel de regalo brillante y muy colorido, supo que sería especial; no obstante, seguía intranquilo por lo que le había dicho el infame frasco.

—Es imposible que me usen para eso. Seguro me ha engañado. Me reiré de él, triunfante, cuando me vea en manos de algún niño que me de el uso que merezco —pensaba, escéptico.

Justo en ese instante percibió como elevaban la caja que lo contenía por los aires.

—Bien —escuchó la familiar voz del joven—, es hora. Espero que le guste… y que me guste.

El juguete brincó de alegría cuando escuchó tales palabras. En sólo minutos estaría al fin en las manos de alguien que jugara con él como siempre soñó.

—Nuestros padres son incomprensibles —decía Ishida muy serio y enojado.

El moreno entró al balcón de su departamento seguido de Ichigo —quien llevaba una botella de vino y unas copas— y se apoyó sobre la baranda.

—Sé que son muy singulares. En especial el mío. Pero nos apoyan y eso es lo que me importa. Además, la cena no estuvo tan mal.

—¿Tan mal? ¿Te parece adecuado que tu padre te pregunte en plena cena y enfrente de todos los presentes si usas condón?— expuso muy enfadado.

—Sé que fue vergonzoso, pero Ryuken es así. Sólo está preocupado, supongo.

—Debió preocuparse mucho antes. No tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en mi vida a estas alturas. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Sabes que no es así. Ahora estamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? Debes dejar de lado ese orgullo absurdo, Uryu.

Ishida suspiró y asintió ante la aseveración de su cónyuge. Sabía que tenía razón. Escuchó segundos después ruidos estridentes que venían de lejos y elevó la vista al firmamento. El cielo empezaba a brillar.

—¡Mira, comenzaron a lanzar los fuegos pirotécnicos! Han de ser las doce —reveló, embelesado por las luces.

—Es cierto. Ya es hora —expresó Ichigo, asomándose para observar el espectáculo—. ¡Feliz navidad, Uryu! —exclamó. Le pasó una de las copas llenas de vino al Quincy y alzando la suya la acercó hacia él.

—Feliz navidad, Kurosa… Ichigo —rectificó. Hizo lo mismo y al instante el leve choque de los cristales produjo el característico sonido del brindis.

—Brindemos por… por este momento, ¿de acuerdo? —La sonrisa del Shinigami le generó la suficiente confianza a Ishida para decidirse.

—Por cierto, Ichigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y lo miró atento.

Ishida volvió hacia el interior de la casa y buscó el regalo que había comprado.

—Ten. Feliz navidad —le entregó el presente a un muy sorprendido Ichigo. Era el primer obsequio que le otorgaba desde que habían decidido irse a vivir juntos.

—¡Oh vaya, qué sorpresa! —exclamó feliz—. No te hubieras molestado, en serio.

—Espero que te guste —dijo, un poco nervioso. Si bien alguna vez él le había mencionado aquello durante una de sus sesiones apasionadas, pensó que había bromeado. Pero luego, después de un pequeño conflicto que tuvieron por su "falta de confianza" decidió que tal vez debía intentar cosas nuevas—. Además, tú ya me regalaste esta camisa.

Desde luego, el experimentar "cosas nuevas" le excitaba. Era una manera, desde su punto de vista, de sesgar los espacios que impedían que pudiera abrirse completamente ante él.

—Una camisa que te queda muy bien —aclaró. Ishida se sonrojó levemente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? —preguntó ansioso y agitando la caja la caja como un niño.

—Sólo ábrelo.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien. No tienes porque matarme.

El pequeño juguete sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento de lo emocionado que estaba. Esperó con paciencia y deleitó cada segundo de espera. Al fin, escuchó como desataban el lazo y de nuevo volvió a observar la luz cuando quitaron la tapa.

—Ishida, ¿Qué es esto? —El tono de su voz no tenía concordancia alguna con la expresión sádica que denotaba su rostro mientras sostenía en una mano el juguete.

—¡Qué no ves! Es un consolador, idiota —La risa de Ichigo inundó los oídos del Quincy como una burla.

—¿Un consolador? ¿Por qué me regalas esto? —preguntó, un tanto confundido, aunque no decepcionado.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —declaró furioso—. Yo solo pensé que… Si no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo ahora mismo, Kurosaki.

—Oye, oye, espera, Uryu. No te pongas así. No he dicho que no me ha gustado. Es sólo que… no pensé que me darías algo así —explicó sereno llevando una mano tras su nuca.

Ishida se calmó y bajó la mirada.

—¿Lo piensas usar conmigo? —preguntó intrigado el de naranjas cabellos, acercándose con sigilo.

—No. En realidad, este es un regalo para ambos —confesó, cabizbajo y muy apenado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si— susurró.

—Ya veo, consideraste lo que te dije la noche anterior.

Uryu asintió e Ichigo sonrió ampliamente. De esas sonrisas anchas que poco o rara vez dedicaba a alguien.

—¡Me encanta! — reveló. Tomó la mano de su pareja y de un jalón lo pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándolo—. Incluso pensaste en comprar lubricante ¡Qué bien! —Al tener ambos artículos sexuales a su alcance, no le quedó otra cosa que excitarse ante la situación, además que la expresión de Uryu se le antojaba cada vez más apetecible. Se mordió el labio con lascivia y mirándole a los ojos le dijo posesivo—: ¡Quiero usarlo! ¡Y ahora mismo!

Y con un beso censuró los labios de Ishida, devorándolos con apetito y lujuria. Rodeó con sus brazos su pequeña cintura y lo alzó de un tirón. De inmediato, el chico respondió rodeando los glúteos de Ichigo con sus piernas. Y así, enredados, terminaron en la cama estrenando su nuevo y genial juguete.

El pequeño juguete no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. ¡Eso no era lo que tenía en mente! Imaginó a un niño abriendo su caja, pero no. Un joven, y muy pervertido, lo estaba introduciendo vulgarmente en el… Lo peor del asunto es que estaba siendo utilizado en el otro chico, el que lo había conmovido tanto. No le vería nunca más de la misma forma.

—No sé por qué pensaste que servías para otra cosa —le había dicho el frasco de lubricante mientras aún se encontraban dentro de la caja.

—Esa no puede ser mi función —le aseguraba el consolador muy molesto—. Desde que vi a ese niño hace tiempo supe que mi destino era ser usado por uno de ellos. Tal vez como un soldado o una muñeca. Con un poco de ropa y unos cuantos arreglos puede cambiar mi imagen drásticamente —explicaba alarmado, tratando de distorsionar su realidad.

—Te equivocas. Y hoy sabrás por qué te lo digo.

El incrédulo juguete consideró que el frasco de lubricante sólo quería importunarlo y burlarse de él, al igual que todos sus antiguos compañeros.

Pero no fue así.

Justo en el momento en el que el viscoso lubricante empezaba a deslizarse y a cubrir toda su extensión, así como a entrar en aquel apretado y cálido agujero, comprendió todo: él no sea movía, vibraba; su gran longitud ahora tenía sentido; todo lo que le habían dicho los juguetes y artículos de la _sex shop_, era cierto. Hasta el muñeco inflable que tanto detestaba le había lanzado indirectas y él, por estar ciego —o sordo— quizá, no quiso entender para qué fue fabricado… Y sobretodo entendió y aceptó que no era un juguete para niños, por mucho que le gustaran.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? No tenía idea. Quizá era absurdo que un juguete sexual no tuviera clara su función desde el principio. Pero la magia de las fiestas y la sonrisa de aquel tierno niño de alguna forma reprogramaron sus pensamientos por unos más… puros e inocentes.

—Te lo dije —dijo el frasco guiñándole un ojo y deseándole buena suerte en su nuevo y muy excitante trabajo.

Si bien el nuevo oficio del juguete no era para nada de su agrado, al verse en semejante situación no le quedó más remedio que resignarse ante el destino tan cruel que le había tocado. Y quién sabe, tal vez algún día podría llegar a disfrutar tanto como sus dueños de esos juegos ilícitos a los que le sometían en sus momentos de concupiscencia y pasión desenfrenada.

—¡Ah! ¡Más adentro, Ichigo! ¡Así!

No, definitivamente no lo disfrutaría nunca, aunque para eso sirviera. Prefería seguir esperando la llegada de su tierno y angelical niño...

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí._

_Sólo quiero aclarar que a pesar de que la historia tenga ciertos tintes pedólifos —por lo de que al consolador le gusten los niños—, estoy totalmente en contra de eso. Simplemente quise hacer ver que los niños en cierta forma pueden cautivar de maneras insospechadas, hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar a ese consolador para qué servía xD Lo sé, un poco descabellado, pero todo es posible ¿verdad? Y también espero que los cambios que le hice, sobretodo al final —fue lo que más me señalaron que cambiara— haya quedado mejor :D_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Besos y espero verlos en otra ocasión. Besos._


End file.
